Broken Down
by Gingersnapthesuperhero
Summary: Lucy's problem is more than her broken down car and the people at Fairy Tail Towing can fix more than popped tires.


**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"So there I am, my baby screaming on my left arm, my wife crying on my left, and a dog biting my-". Lucy blocks out the rest of the tow-truck drivers sentence with a shake of her head. Instead she decides to mourn the life of Old Reliable, her car. She'd been driving down an old back road on her way to her best friends house when her tire had suddenly popped. She pulled over, cried, and then called the towing company. Now, maybe fifteen minutes later she trys to focus on the words of her savior, but just can't muster the interest. She can't quite remember his name. Something weird like Trollguy. She peeks at him from the corner of her eye. He has really large white hair, not gray, white. He takes up almost the whole truck with his muscles and likes to constantly talk about what makes a man. Lucy's phone buzzes quickly. After Elfman (she remembers) picked her up she texted Levy, her bestfriend, that she'd probably be a little late due to her crappy tires. She looks down at Levy's message on her new, beautiful phone. _Oh my gosh Lucy! Are you okay? What's the name of the towing company? I'll pick you up there._ Lucy smiles slightly about how much her friend cares for her. She looks up towards Elfman and clears her throat,

"Ummm, what's the name of your towing company again?" Elfman looks at her like she just asked the most ridiculous question.

"The most manly of course, Fairy Tail!" He roared. Lucy's face scrunches up, but she texts Levy the name.

"I didn't think Fairy's had tails."

"Well have you ever seen one?" Elfman asked looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"I guess I haven't." She murmured. Elfman smiled slightly.

What feels like hours later (buts most likely a couple minutes later) Lucy and Elfman pull up into Fairy Tail. The first thing Lucy notices is how alive the place feels. People walking around the outside or sitting on benches talking. Lucy even sees a couple cats wandering around. The whole place is brightly colored. The building is brick, but people have spray painted beautiful pictures all around it. Lucy can see huge flames sprayed on the side of the building. In addition to that, there's a sign reading FAIRY TAIL, in big cartoonish letters.

"In addition to being a towing company, Fairy Tail is also an auto shop. You can get your car fixed here. How manly is that." Elfman says with a look of complete adoration for his job. Lucy muffles a giggle into her arm. Elman hands her a ticket, "take this into the lady at the front desk. She'll know what to do." Lucy says a quick thank you before heading inside. The interior is even more lively than the exterior. Kids are running around, there's a lady sitting in the back drinking what Lucy believes to be bear, and a guy whose longingly staring at wrench to the point where Lucy thinks he might eat it.

"Hi welcome to Fairy Tail, how can I help you?" Lucy turns quickly and sees the most beautiful woman she's ever, well, seen.

Nervously, Lucy says, "Uh, I was just towed here. I'm suppose to give this ticket to the lady at the front desk." Lucy holds up her ticket and the lady smiles.

"That would be me. I'm Mirajane, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Lucy, and likewise." Lucy blushes slightly.

"So, why'd you need towing?" Mirajane asks.

"I was driving down to meet my friend and my tire-" Lucy's sentence is cut off by someone flying at her and knocking her on the ground.

"I'll destroy you Ice Brain!" shouts the someone who almost killed Lucy.

"Get off me!" She manages to wheeze.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry." The person, or boy, who landed on her stands and reaches his hand out to Lucy. Lucy looks up at him and realizes he has… pink hair. She grabs his calloused hand and he pulls her up. She rubs the back of her head. "You good?" he asks. She stares into his intensely dark eyes. Without her control her eyes slowly take in his very muscular body. What she doesn't know is that he does the same. Suddenly, her eyes snap back up to his.

"No, I am not okay." She seethes, "you flew at me. Where did you even come from?" He smiles at her, angering her more.

"Around." He laughs as he turns around and runs away quickly.

* * *

Hi guys! I hope you liked the first chapter of my continued story. If you did you should check out my other Nalu story **Because of her father and other stories.** Also leave reviews and tell me what you like and don't like about this chapter.

~Gingersnap~


End file.
